The Story of Hawaii
by silversongofhope
Summary: There's a long history behind the tiny islands of Hawaii- a history covered with love, friendship, betrayal, blood, guilt and regret. Warning: contains OCs,OCxOC,and OCxCanoned characters. Rated M for future chapters with voilence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ; A;** **_**

Chapter 1: The Rising Hawaiian Sun

_The breeze dried the sweat off her face, but was only unavailable to distract her awe at the sight. These eight beautiful islands were finally hers. There wasn't a word in the dictionary that could possibly describe this moment. _

_A muscular hand rested on her right shoulder, joining in the deep emotion. She slightly turned her glaze into the joyful eyes of the man. He simply smiled, but his eyes were busting with happiness. _

'_Silly Kamehameha', she thought, 'we known each for so long, your modesty tricks will not work on me'. _

_However, she simply replied with just a light smile, until a beautiful, eight-peddled hibiscus stole her breath away. _

"_For me?" she questioned. _

"_Yes, Ainani, take it." He said nestling the flower in her hair between the crown of her head and her ear. _

_Suddenly, Ainani was hit with a wave of sensations. She felted the warmth of the Hawaiian and the pureness of the greens on the land. She also could feel the power and the restlessness of the magna locked in the volcanoes yearning for freedom. Ainani was suddenly completely in sync with her people, feeling their life and strength pulsing through her veins, and she felt invincible._

_Nothing could stop her, for she was the Kingdom of Hawaii. _

**Author's notes:**

**Ainani- beautiful land (it's Hawaiian and it's also a girl's name lmao)**

**Obliviously Ainani is the Kingdom of Hawaii. **

**Hibiscus- the flower of Hawaii **

**The Hibiscus' eight peddles- Symbolizes the eight islands**

**:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks soo much to stabbythings for the review! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;** **_**

Ch. 2- Visitors, Memories, and an Uncertain Future

Being a country was definably a difficult undertaking! On top of keeping everything in balance on her islands, she was constantly receiving new visitors. Not only did they speak a strange tongue and have ghastly pale skin, but they didn't play nice. These visitors took forts and parts of _her _land for themselves. Greedy bastards.

Hawaii didn't like this, in fact it wasn't intolerable, but challenging these visitors would be suicidal. Oppressed, limited independent was terrible enough without losing all of her precious independence that she obtained. Well, what _Kamehameha_ obtained.

Oh how she missed him! His smile, his wit, and his leadership, all seemed so foreign to her now. But, everyone must die eventually, no one lives forever. Well, unless of course if you were her or one of the nations, who will only experience death if their country is completely destroyed. (Which the thought of her little country dying scares the daylight out of her!)

'Stop this silly talk Ainani! Get a grip!' she mentally scolded herself.

However, this thinking was only viewed irrational to the sane, and she seemed to always find herself dancing on the thin thread between them. Let's help this thread will not break!

**Authors notes:**

**Rawr chapter 2! 8D**

**Just one little note: Hawaii does get a lot of European visitors who were actually greedy bastards and took forts and ports for themselves! D: (I will go into detail in the next chapter) and no Hawaii isn't insane lmao xD She just very stressful and sometimes questions her sanity ^^**

**I'm sorry meh chapters are sooo short T_T idk I just want to space out everything that happens. But, of you guys want longer chapters pleaseeeee tell me :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks soo much to stabbythings for the review! *heart***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 3- Foreigners cannot be trusted, right?

Despite the countless amounts of visitors she met, there was one that really stood out.

Well, she could remember some features of her visitors- such as one with big, bushy, hideous eyebrows with terrible cooking. Oh and another one with better cooking, but he was a complete prev and just wanted in get inside her pants. And one that towered over her and always had this strange purple aura emanating from him (which personally scared the shit out of Hawaii.)

But, no, this visitor was_ different;_ she could perfectly describe him from memory, strangely. He also towered over her and his eyes and heir reminded her of the Hawaiian sea and sun (and personally she found him very handsome and attractive, though she would never admit it). Still, his nature and looks wasn't the most noticeable part. No, it was the sensation she experienced when he was near. She could feel freedom and warmth emanating from him, and _she liked it. _However, he was a foreigner and he could never to trusted, right?

* * *

**Author note:**

**Two chapters in a day, no f*cking way =O**

**Obliviously we all know who was who in my description lmao xD**

**Anyways, Hawaii got a crush on America x3 *heart***

**But she is in denial =(**

**And the next chapters will be longer! :D *heart***


	4. Chapter 4

**Rawr, stabbythings you are an amazing person for the reviews x)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

**

* * *

**

After numerous encounters with America (oh shit, she found out his name, not good! That is the first sign of falling heads over heels for someone. Shit! Shit! Shit!) She was forced to labor for the Hawaiian pineapple Company- an American company (See, foreigners could not to be trusted!) Ainani could never imagine actually _glad_ laboring for them in the near future.

One day while laboring under the hot Hawaiian sun, her life changed. She was wiping the pool on sweat off her face when she saw the grass ruffle. Convinced it was an illusion from the heat, she ignored it. However, the ruffling persisted and finally gained Ainani's attendance. She realized that the noise level was too high for any small native animal to make. Possessed by curiosity, Ainani stealthy approached the grass. Brushing aside a few fat strands of grass, a small child materialized. The child was no more than 5, and looking at her was like looking at a picture of herself from her childhood- minus the long hair and with little skin. As Ainani furthered examined the child, the child shook with fear. In order to calm down the child, Ainani crouched down on one knee to make eye contact.

"Aloha" Hawaii greeted. "Do you have a name?" she sweetly quested.

The child innocently shook her head to answer the question.

"Oh. I see. Do you have a home?" Ainani lightly quested.

Again, the child only shook her head. However, this time tears appeared in the corner of her sweet, little eyes. Filled with pity, regard if this child was a nation or human, Hawaii knew what she must do.

"Do not cry little one." Hawaii said wiping the tears from the child's wet eyes. "You shall be called Anela, for you are my little angel." Hawaii softly smiled.

"An-e-la, angel?" Anela innocently pondered. "You my older sister?" Anela questioned with joy in her eyes.

'Oh shit.' Hawaii mentally cursed while managing to keep a straight face.

"Well- yes, I guess I am" she smiled.

Anela 's eyes widened with joy and tightly hugged her older sister. "Thank you!" she cried.

'Awwwwwwwwww' Hawaii was over-whelmed by the cuteness and she melted into pieces. "No problem, now let's bring you home to _our _house." She said.

"Where's that?" Hawaii asked with great cuteness.

"In Honolulu on Oahu Island." Hawaii replied.

"But that's far away!" Anela complained.

"Not that far, actually." Hawaii corrected with a laugh.

On the journey home, Anela managed the fall into a deep sleep in Ainani's arms. Hawaii was still attempting to absorb everything that just happened.

'I'm so fucked.' Hawaii said hopelessly, but when she looked down at Anela's sleeping face, her regained her hope. "I'm glad you fell from heaven, Anela." Hawaii whispered as she softly peeked a kiss on Anela's forehead.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**You: OMFG 2 HAWAIIS, ARE YOU INSANE MARY!**

**Me: YES, I AM.**

**But it will work out in the end!**

**Hawaiian Pineapple Company- an American owned company in Hawaii.**

**Anela- angel (Hawaiian, and a girl's name) Anela represents all the Europeans and Americas in Hawaii and *SPOILER* ultimately will become the state of Hawaii.**

**Honolulu, Oahu- actually was the Kingdom of Hawaii's capital. It is also today's Hawaii state capital also.**

**Reason why there are two Hawaiia:**

**1) I'm crazy and my mind is a scary place**

**2) Honestly, after learning the history of Hawaii, I couldn't help but create two Hawaiis- becuase the Kingdom of Hawaii was different than the State of Hawaii. Why make them one person? Originally I was going to make them one person, but what the hell, 2 hawaiis is just more fun :)**

Ch.4- The Day My Angel, Anela, Fell From Heaven


	5. Chapter 5

So yeah, stabbythings is now 2 Prussia awesome! 8D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 5- I Think I'm addicted to your smile

Spending time with Anela was Ainani's drug. She craved the highness she experienced whenever she saw Anela's bright, shining face. Ainani was suffering from addiction, but refused to get help.

Every Hula practice and recital, Anela's dance made the world comings to a halt. Her dance, done with great passion, grace and perfection processed the ability to even take Ainani's breath away. But the sparkle in her eyes and her genuine smile melted Ainani senses. These moments were precious to Ainani, and she stored them in the sanctuary of her mind to preserve them from the claws of time.

At every conference with Anela near, Ainani would drift to thoughts and memories of Anela. Ainani was very aware of how unhealthy is behavior was, but damn it, she couldn't help it! Anela adorable face could easily gain control of Hawaii's attention.

However, despite how much Ainani refused to accept this, Anela was starting to grow up. The transition was in plain sight; every day Anela would slowly grow inch by inch and shed some of the baby fat off her once so pudgy cheeks.

Oh how Ainani wished she could control time. She would pin down the flying time, and spend eternity with her Anela. But, at the very least, the pictures and memories will never age.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Hula: the tradition Hawaiian dance. (You know with the grass shirts and all that jazz lmao)**

**It's fuller time! 8D In order to link the next events to the story, I need to have a fuller chapter with Anela growing up soo yeah what better way to do that then a fuller :D XD**

**Shit will go down gradually over the next 3 chapters x)**

**I will have to slow my writing down a little bit due to school and shit, but I should have a chapter a day :D**

**And yay Im starting to get the hang of *heart* x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews; they're so beautiful :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

**

* * *

Anela was starting to grow into a headache. Damn teenagers and their hormones. Anela was in the terrible habit of skipping mandatory meetings with no significant reasons. Not only did this behavior made Ainani actually fear for Anela's future, but the crowd she was absorbed in with the damn foreigners. Lord only knows what bad influence they are on her.**

Despite all these misconducts, Ainani still couldn't find it in herself to actually_ punish_ Anela. She was completely aware that this was the definition of terrible parenting skills, but she just didn't have the heart to do it. 'Damn it!' she mentally screamed while mercilessly banging her head on her hard desk until she starting bruising. Ainani was convicted- or at least managed to convince herself- that this way just a phrase; to bad she skipped all those parenting classes.

One day, however, Ainani cracked.

"Anela, you MUST come to this coordination, no excuses!" Anela said with great, new found authority.

"This lady is a bitch! She is proposing all these new unjust and harsh rules!" Anela snapped back. Lately, Anela was pushing many limitations on the Hawaiian monarchy, including the Hawaiian Constitution, which wrongfully robbed the rightfully power of the Hawaiian throne. Ainani and the Hawaiian monarchy agreed to such idiotic ideas for a while, but now they were tired of it.

"Anela! Don't you dare call your future queen that! And she only this way for the good of the country!" Ainani scolded with two flying tears. She wanted Anela to be happy, but she wasn't willing to lose herself and her country in the process.

"Well, this country is tired of this rule, and they want- no- demand change!" Anela shouted back also with two flying tears. She hated arguing with Ainani, it killed her inside, but she was doing what the people wanted and needed.

Bad arguments like these were becoming more and more common by the day. But it wasn't the screaming that made these arguments unbearable, it was the heartbreak both of them experienced. Also, both were aware that these arguments were the key symptom of a revolution.

To have Anela ripped out of her life would kill Ainani, and she vowed to never allow Anela to leave as live as she breathed the Hawaiian air.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**coordination?- the crowning of a moranch (I had to no idea how to spell that soo yeah lmao)**

**Tensions are bubbling. Shit about to go down. A longer chapter. OMFG yes! 8D**

**Lmao this remains me of the American revolution xD**

**Sorry I'm posting it later than usual D':**

**And if you like this, then you'll love chapter 7 and 8! 8D**


	7. Chapter 7

Advance warning: The rating of this story is being changed to M because of the future violence in the next chapter.

**Reviews; they're so beautiful :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

****

**

* * *

**

Ch.7- If even if you hate me, I still love you.

As predicted, Anela decided against gracing the coordination with her presence. Ainani know what measures must be taken to end Anela's wild rampage. Hopefully, it would transform Anela back to the sweet angel she once was. Ainani was confident she could fulfill this- for she must succeed.

Fortunately, locating Anela was never a wild goose chase; she was always in some port. However, the ports there were always- unfortunately- plagued foreigners. Usually, Ainani would wait till Anela arrived home to scold her, but this time was different. She deliberately skipped the coordination and Ainani was in flames.

Just as Ainani predicted, Anela was at the port. However, who she was with, was something Ainani could have never guessed nor believed.

'America' she mumbled in her head. 'No, he could have not done this. It's a pure coincident!' she mentally reassured herself. After the slight sidetrack, she refocused her undivided attention on Anela and the task at hand.

"Why did you not attend the coordination, Anela?" Ainani said while managing to keep a straight face.

"Eh, I just wasn't in the mood to watching the bitch getting the power necessary to destroy my freedom." Anela casually replied.

Ready to lose it, Ainani made one last attempt: "Listen Ainani, I will give you one chance to redeem yourself. Just apologize the Queen and we can forget this ever happened."

"And if I refuse?" Anela sharply countered.

"Then we will have a big problem on our hands." Ainani said while biting her lip to retain herself.

"Well, we are going to have a big problem then." Anela said while staring Ainani in the eyes. She didn't have to spell it out the meaning of her words; the answer was in her eyes.

"DAMN IT ANELA! WHY MUST YOU DO THIS! WHY CAN'T BE HAPPY AGAIN!" Ainani cried with watery eyes and a cherry red face.

"I JUST WANT MY FREEDOM! YOU AND LIKIUOKALNI REFUSE TO GIVE IT TO ME!" Anela snapped back also with watery eyes and a cherry red face.

"Because I _love_ you! Your freedom will be the _end _of you!" Ainani cried out with a hoarse voice.

"THAT IT! I AM NO LONGER YOUR LITTLE SISTER! If you _refuse_ to grant me my freedom, then I will _fight _for it!" Anela snapped.

Those words halted Ainani. Her world has officially stopped. Her heart was smashed into a million pieces and her head ached trying to comprehend Anela's words. This was impossible. She must be dreaming. There was no way those words escaped Anela's mouth in this world. But the reality was confronted by Anela undying intense stare and the slight breeze.

Ainani never experienced Anela eyes filled with such frustration, misery, and _hate. _And all that frustration, misery, and hatred was all directed to _her._ _Anela hated her. _The seconds dragged on as Ainani was utterly broken by this realization. The only thing that proved time was actually moving was the slight breeze. _Anela hated her. _Ainani was dumbfounded. Why? She timidly looked into Anela's eyes to only find the hatred still persisting.

_Anela hated her, but regardless, she still loved her. _Ainani loved her so must that she was willing to fight her to save her from herself, even if she died trying.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Ainani shouted as she started to retreat back to the palace. 'I will save you.' She mentally promised as she ran with great hast.

As soon as Ainani was no longer in her vision, Anela exploded into tears.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNITTTTTTTTTT!" She cried out.

She soon found herself in the confronting arms of America, and unconsciously dug her head into his jacket.

"It's o.k. Please don't cry Anela." America said in an attempt to confront her, and it failed miserably.

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Anela snapped while ripping herself off him.

"I _was _you. I had to fight my ex-big brother, England, to get my freedom." He calmly replied while cupping her chin up to create eye contact.

"R-really?" she shuttered. She was overwhelmed by the deep understanding in America's eyes, and attempted to stop the discomfort by breaking eye contact, but America's hand was stubborn. He silently nodded to ease her doubt, and then tightly hugged her.

"I'll help you get your freedom." America kindly promised.

"You will?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm the hero after all! I'll get my marines to help. But don't worry! It wouldn't be bloody at all! We'll ambush them and overwhelm them with _our _power. It's bound to work!" America heroically said with great cheer.

"Sounds good. When do we attack?" Anela inquired.

"Tonight! There's no time to waste!" America exclaimed.

"Alright!" Anela cheered, ignoring her gut's plea to not accept America's plan.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Please keep in mind that Anela is representing all the foreigners/Europeans/planters in Hawaii at the time. In the Hawaii Revolution, the planters call upon the United States to "protect their investments" and the US sent marines. **

**HOLY SHIT LONG ASS CHAPTER!**

**SHIT IS STARTING TO REALLY GO DOWN! 8D**

**OMFG I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE AND EDIT THE NEXT CHAPTER *heart***

**Please note again that the rating of this story will be changed to M. I overlooked the rating recommendation part for the violence…..wops lmao xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMFG IT'S BEEN LIKE TWO WEEKS O_o I been sooo busy DX And I's still really busy but I managed to squeeze this in because it's been sooo long!**

**Warning: The rating of this story is being changed to M because of the future violence in the next chapter. **

**Reviews; they're so beautiful :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**Also, the surrender note words belong to Liliuokalani. **

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

**And I got a review saying I have a ton of misspellings *emo corner***

Ch.8- A New Hawaii

Despite every fiber in her body begging for rest, Hawaii persevered. Her concentration was so intense, that she lost count of how many miles she ran. One or one hundred- she haven't the slightest idea. She subconsciously knew the direction to the palace, so her concentration was never interrupted. _Why? _She repetitively thought over and over. _Why would Anela do this?_ The sharp gravel cut her bare feet, but her concentration numbed the stringing pain. _Why?_ Ainani banged open the doors to Liliuokalani's office. Liliuokalani wore a confused face with great concern, and Ainani made every attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Anela….*pant*…s-she….*pant*…is…*pant*…r-re-re-…*pant*...-belling…*pant* Hawaii said with the constant interrupted of heavy breathing. She purposely kept her head down so she won't see the distress of her beloved queen.

"What!" Liliuokalani gasped with great disbelief. "These damn foreigners got to her head! We must crush the rebellion!" she stated with immense authority.

"Too late bitch!" Anela interrupted. Ainani gasped at the horror of the sight. Anela- she was dress in...American Navy Uniform! And- was that the US navy behind her! Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted Ainani's train of thought and contributed to the disbelief and terror of the situation.

"Anela wants and deserves her freedom!" The voice declared. Wait, Ainani knew that voice! 'No, it can't be- America!" Ainani gasped with surprise. 'He's helping her! No, no, no! This isn't possible!' she debated with angst. She was uncontrollably shaking due to the mental turmoil, but the queen showed no signs of surrender; she firmly stood her ground.

"We refuse to surrender." Liliuokalani firmly stated.

Emotionally impaired, Hawaii scrambled and grabbed the emergency gun locked in the desk. She then aimed at Anela. Her hands were shaking, but her eyes showed no such weakness. They were a complicated mixture of determination, terror, and sorrow. Anela combated with an undying glare. Her eyes also spoke of such willpower, fear, and regret. However, there was another element: hatred. Ainani was dazed at this hatred burning in Anela's eyes. _Bang_. Suddenly Ainani's world was spinning and she fell to the ground violently bleeding.

"AINANI!" Anela shrieked as she and the queen dashed with disbelief to her. However, Liliuokalani was stopped cold in her tracks by a purposely missed bullet.

"I believe we have some negotiating to do, Miss." America calmly stated. Faced with a gun, she was forced to yield and fulfill America's demand. At her desk, she unwilling was forced to write a surrender note:

"_I yield to the superior forced of the United States or America whose…"_

"OH MY GOD AILANI!" Anela fell to Ainani's bleeding body. The sight was blinding to Anela, and seemed to be only something out of a nightmare. However, this nightmare was _real_. The guilt quickly consumed Anela: she _did_ this.

Despite constant grasps for air and blurred thinking, Ainani mumbled: "I guess this is the end..."

"…_has caused United States troops to be landed…"_

"Don't you fucking die on me Ainani!" Hawaii yelled with escaped flying tears. "Fuck! I'm sorry! Crap! I'm sorry! Damn it!" Anela harshly cursed at the innocent wind. She pulled her beloved Ainani close to her in a tight hug.

"_Now, to avoid any collision of armed forces and perhaps the loss of life," _

Heavy panting in Anela's arm, Ainani used the little strength she had left, to remove her flower and nestle it in Anela hair. Anela was at first befuddled at such action, but then she recalled the importance of that flower.

"No. No. NO! Don't die!" Anela angrily protested.

"_I do this under protest,"_

"I love you, Anela." Ainani weakly managed.

"_and impelled by said force,"_

'I'll meet you sooner than I thought, Kamehameha.' Ainani mentally smiled.

"yield"

Ainani head and body was throbbing and she knew she had but seconds to live.

"my"

"Aloha." Ainani whispered to Anela with her last breath.

"authority."

Ainani lost her strength and was overcome by death. But she didn't try to fight it- for she had no reason to live anymore. She lost everything there was to live for- her country and her sister. The unbearable pains of life were greater than the temporary pinch of death. To Ainani, death was the refuge from the intolerable pains of life.

"No….no…NO!" Anela cried with angst. Her uncountable tears soaked Ainani's corpse.

"It's o.k. Anela or should I say _Hawaii._" America said in an unfitting cheerful voice while pulling her into a hug in a lost attempt to cheer her up.

"You monster!" Hawaii cried while violently breaking the hug. "You _killed_ her! You _promised _there would be no bloodshed! You filthy lair!" Hawaii screamed while viciously punching him in the stomach. Never underestimate Anela; for a short, skinny girl, she was very aggressive and could hit.

"Oof! What was that for?" America complained with great irritation. _He_ made her a country and here she was _attacking_ him! That ungrateful bitch!

"For taking my sister's life!" she loudly shouted with flying tears while continually hitting him with great anger.

"Come on, let's go home." America said annoyed while attempting to grab her.

"You don't own me!" She yelled while dodging America's grip. She immediately started to dash out of the room as fast as she could.

"Wait!" the marines said in unison, with gun in hand, as she passed them.

" No, let her go." America commanded.

"Um…yes sir!" they obeyed.

'Why! Why! Why!' Hawaii repeated in her head. She ran until she could run no more and collapsed on a distant beach. The sun was quickly set and rain clouds distracted from the sky's beauty. The usually light rain wasn't so pleasant- it felt like sharp knives upon the skin. Even the heavens greatly wept on that day.

**Author's notes:**

**As the queen wrote the surrender note both the Kingdom of Hawaii itself and Ainani started dying. When she finished it, The Kingdom of Hawaii didn't exist anymore therefore neither did Ainani, the human personification of the Kingdom of Hawaii. However, Anela symbolized a new Hawaii. The passing of the flower (recall that this flower represents the eight islands of Hawaii) shows the change of Hawaii (the place). The Kingdom of Hawaii is no more, but Hawaii itself still lives. (Just wanted to clarify :D)**

**Aloha means both "hello" and "goodbye" in Hawaiian. Also, please note that I purposely made Ainani's first and last word to Anela "aloha". (because I'm a cool kid xD)**

**HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN FORVER! I MISSED FANFICTION, THIS STORY, AND YOU GUYS /3**

**I PROMISE THE UPDATE MORE! 333333 **

**AND OMFG I'M RUSTLY AFTER A 2 WEEK BREAK! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! /3333 Dx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Updating! *heart***

**This is a fuller chapter and a history lesson .Sorry for boring you DX I really tried to made it more interesting but I failed epicly T_T Feel free to not read this piece of shit. **

**Warning: The rating of this story is being changed to M **

**Review: they're so beautiful :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

**

* * *

**

Ch. 9- Life isn't over, it just completely sucks

With Liliuokalani robbed of her power, the planters quickly set up a republic and Anela become officially known as "the Republic of Hawaii". However, this republic didn't last long, due to the planter's craving of annexation to the United States. Anela opposed it- however; she was powerless and inexperienced to really influence anything. Luckily, the US president at the time, Grover Cleveland, felt guilty about the US intervention in Hawaii and refused to annex it. (Wow, they actually _can_ experience guilt for their action…)

However, after leaving office in 1895, Hawaii was inevitably annexed by the US. She was now known as "The territory of Hawaii" (thank god her name, Anela, would never change!) She hated the idea of being anyone's territory, _especially_ America's, but once again she was too powerless and young to actually do anything about it.

These changes were all happening to fast for Hawaii's approval. The rapid outcome of things damaged her emotional and greatly weaken her people skills. She distanced herself for the government and decided to left her people choose her faith, and oh boy did they choose a crappy one! See for Hawaii, life wasn't over, it just completely sucked.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Just good old plain history :'D**

**Sorry it's sooo boring I needed a fuller to connect ch.8 to ch.10**

**I promise ch. 10 will be a lot better! :D It's like another ch. 8 where OD shit goes down x3**

**And I plan to end at 11 chapter soooo only 2 more chapters D:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**O**

**M**

**G**

**It's been forever ;_; Damn term paper and busy life DX**

**Anyways, this chapter is sooo much better than the last one! :D**

**Review: they're so beautiful :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

* * *

December 7, 1941. What originally started out to be a warm and peaceful day in Hawaii.

Hawaii was fulfilling her duties in Pearl Harbor on that faithful day. It seems bizarre, but once upon a time, she _didn't mind_ working there; the workload reverently light and not stressful.

When passing the time on the USS Arizona, something strange happened. The newly installed radar at the control base recorded objects in the sky for a belief minute. She and her crew shrugged it off and assumed it was a malfunction.

But then _it_ happened. It- the ugly face of destruction, war, and hatred had shown its face to her. She was blinded. Pearl Harbor was boomed. B_ang!_ The upper deck was fatally hit. In a panic, Hawaii and the marines booked it to the upper deck to see what was happening. _Bang!_ More bombs fell from the sky. In an even better panic, everyone was abandoning ship. As Hawaii ran to the side- _boom_- a shell exploded behind her. Its power sent her flying and she crashed into the deck with great force.

_Blackout_

Hawaii lazily opened her eyes only to be blinded by a blaring light. Attempting to see, he pulled her arm over her eyes to create a shadow. Squinting, she scanned the room for anything. Her eyes rendered useless, but her ears picked up a sound.

"_Anela._" A voice whispered in a sweet tone. Guided by her ears, her eyes looked to the heavens, and lay upon a noticeable being.

"_Ainani_?" Hawaii questioned out-loud. After a second look, she was reassured. "Ainani!" Anela happily proclaimed while jumping into the air to embrace her. "It's you. You're really here." Anela happily cried pulling her ex-sister into a tight embrace.

"Aloha, Anela" Ainani smiled while fully embracing the precious hug.

"I missed you so much! I'm sorry!" Anela apologized with wet eyes.

"I missed you very much too, Anela." Ainani admitted. "But have no regret for your actions, Anela." She said sincerely.

"B-but I was the reason you died!" Anela replied almost _trying_ to prove herself guilty.

"Remember Anela, guilt eats anyway at your soul. I am the one at fault. I stood in the way of your destiny, just like a stubborn boulder. And for that, I am sincerely sorry." Ainani apologetically stated.

"But-"Anela was dumbfounded by Ainani's incomprehensible realization.

"I known from the day I found you, I was curtain that you were something great. I was selfish to try to keep you to myself and away from your destiny." Ainani said with a guilty tone.

"I let you and the Hawaiian people down! I failed. I was arrogant and got attacked. Now I'm died! I'm such a failure!" Anela broke down into fat tears.

"No, you have not failed, Anela. You are still very much alive as of the rest of Hawaii." Ainani corrected while pulling Anela into a loving hug.

Anela was dumbfounded by Ainani's words and actions. She didn't deserve this reunion or confront! Why was she doing this?

"You are loyal territory to America. He will take good care of you; I have faith in him." Ainani said in her confronting tones.

"He'll be mad and disappointed at me! I have failed him!" Anela snapped back with a cracked voice.

"My dear Anela, please hear me out. You will have challenges in the future. Some you will triumph over, and soon you could never overcome. But success and failure doesn't determine if you are a failure. No, it is when you sulk in your failures or brag about your triumphs have you failed yourself." Ainani advised with great wisdom.

Once again, Hawaii was speechless. Those words spoke directly to her soul. It was the remedy that her broken spirit needs to live once again. She could survive this attack. She could defeat Japan. She could _live _again.

"Now, Anela, you have a destiny to fulfill. Your time has not yet come." Ainani said as gravity was reborn.

"But Ainani!" Anela cried no wanting to lose her Ainani again.

"Remember what I have told you." Ainani reminded. "Good-bye for now." She smiled with teary, yet happy eyes.

Suddenly Hawaii found herself in a hospital room surrounding. Before she could gather any other knowledge, a familiar voice interrupted.

"OH MY GOD! Hawaii are you o.k.?" America voiced with overflowing concern.

"What happened? Where am I?" she inquired with a sleepy, confused voice.

"Japan bombed Pearl Harbor and you were in a comma." He said in a low, depressing voice. "B-but now I declared war on him and he will never hurt you again!" America cried with tears. Was America- crying? Before she could answer this question she was pulled into a tight embrace. He was crying his eyes out from the overwhelming guilt. Ironically, Hawaii was the one confronting America! However, her mind couldn't help but draft to her encounter with Ainani.

'I'm not a failure. I'll fix this, I promise Ainani." Anela mentally swore.

* * *

**OMFG It's been ages Dx**

**I'm soooo sorry, like it was a birthday, than a huge ass report due, then play practice, and I never had time to work on it T_T**

**Anyways, ONE MORE CHAPTER ;A; I'm going to miss this story *broken heart* I'm planning on doing extras on this story though :)**

**I'm not promising updates in next week but by the week next that I should be updating more :D**

**AND OMFG I HAVE SOOO MANY NEW STORY IDEAS *hearts* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Updating, it's beautiful :'D**

**Reviews, they're also beautiful :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or the concept of it; these belong to their rightful owner, Hidekazu Himaruya. **

**Obliviously I don't own the real people either (lmao).**

**However, I do believe that I could claim ownership of the OCs and this story.**

**Please be gentle this is my first story and I have terrible grammar and spelling ;A;**

* * *

The Hawaii Sun is smiling down at us

As of August 21, 1959, Hawaii is the 50th state of the United States of America. Statehood to the United States stole Anela's words- why would the powerful United States want her to share in the honor and glory of being a state? Nevertheless, she happily accepted the invitation and unconditionally treasures her statehood.

After WWII, America and Japan quickly reconciled, and become close friends once again. Their new beginning brought a smile upon Hawaii's face. She never actually hated Japan, but her feelings for him were temporary turned sour doing the war. However, now that it's over, there is no reason to dislike him. Anela, following in her sister's footsteps, never holds grudges. However, the date of December 7 still founds a permanent place in the calendar and in the minds of the Americans.

In her social life, Hawaii is usually seen in public with Alaska, since they both share the burden/honor of being non-continental US states. However, Alaska does kind of scare the crap out of Hawaii sometimes, so being with Alaska wasn't one of her favorite things to do. Hawaii isn't considered a social butterfly and actually prefers to be alone with her thoughts and land.

Anela is proud yet humble of her legacy. Not only is Hawaii considered paradise, but the President Obama, 1st black president of the United States, was a Hawaiian native. Of course, Hawaii never brags about any of this; humility is her best friend.

Escaping the craziness of statehood, Hawaii finds herself often lazily spending afternoons on the beach. She absolutely adores everything about the beach environment; from the squishy sand in between her toes, to the breeze whispering in her ears, and to the sunshine renewing her soul. Often, she glaze wonders to the setting sun, nestled comfortably on the ocean horizon. The sight's supreme beauty reminds her to that of her sister, Ainani. Oh, how she missed her so much! But sulking won't help anything. Anela promised her that she would be the best Hawaii was she possibly be- no exceptions.

* * *

**OMG**

**THE STORY OF HAWAII IT'S OVER ;A;**

**AND I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN WEEKS D:**

**AND OMFG MY SPRING BREAK IS ONLY 7 DAYS DDDDDx**

***cries for eternity***

**ANYWAYS on a happier note:**

**I finished my first story *win corner***

**I'll be updating more :D**

**And I'm on spring break *heart***

**HELL YEAH**

**Well, thanks for all you guys who followed and reviewed this story. I love you *heart* There will be (hopefully) extras to this story :D**

**AND OMFG I HAVE A MILLION STORY IDEAS! DDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
